


The Gentle Art of Getting to Know Someone

by batsy_rocks



Series: black + blue [18]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bruce Wayne is a Good Cook, Bruce Wayne is a good boyfriend, Cinnamon Roll Clark Kent, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Kissing, Light-Hearted, M/M, Revelations, Short & Sweet, Silly, Teasing, even if nobody believes him, of the cute kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsy_rocks/pseuds/batsy_rocks
Summary: Bruce Wayne is and always will be an enigma, but sometimes he lets you see small glimpses of the man under the facades and even proves you wrong about the things you thought you knew about him.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: black + blue [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287215
Comments: 15
Kudos: 234





	The Gentle Art of Getting to Know Someone

It took Clark only a couple of minutes to reach Gotham after asking Bruce via comm if he wasn't too busy for a quick visit before he started his nightly patrol. He flew straight to the cave, hearing a low beeping noise as the motion sensors announced his arrival. Bruce was sitting in his comfortable chair in front of the bank of monitors, already wearing his suit but with the cowl still off.

"Hey, B," Clark greeted with a kiss as soon as he landed at Bruce's side.

Bruce leaned into the kiss but made no attempt to deepen it, his dark eyes meeting Clark's as they parted. "Hey yourself."

The mouth-watering smell of baked goods drew Clark's attention soon enough to a tray placed on an empty space on the desk and filled with a plate of perfect and recently baked blueberry scones along with a couple of cups of coffee still steaming.

"I told Alfred you were coming. He brought them down a minute ago."

"That's nice of him." Clark leaned on the desk facing Bruce and missed no time reaching for one of the still warm scones. He closed his eyes as soon as he took the first bit. It wasn't the first time he ate one of Alfred's famous baked goods, but they deserved to be enjoyed as such. He never thought he would find something he loved as much as he loved everything his Ma made, but Alfred was a master in the kitchen too. 

When he opened his eyes again he was surprised to see Bruce biting into a scone as well.

"What."

"Nothing. Sorry," Clark said with a sheepish smile after being caught staring.

Bruce watched him for a moment longer before taking another bite of his scone and turning his attention back to the monitor before him as he chewed.

It was strange to see Bruce eating while in the suit, and even more so when he was eating something for pleasure rather than simple nutritional value. Who would have thought Gotham's Dark Knight had a sweet tooth? Not that Clark could blame him with the heavenly flavor of Alfred's cooking and baking.

Still watching Bruce curiously, Clark finished his scone and reached for one of the coffee cups- only to be stopped by Bruce.

"That one is mine."

Clark blinked down at the cup in his hands. "It has cream and sugar."

"I know."

"You don't like coffee with cream and sugar."

"Don't I."

He frowned. "I always bright you black coffee."

"You do." The small frown of Bruce's eyebrows showed he was confused about why they were having this conversation in the first place, but that he was willing to indulge him for a bit longer.

"You always drink it."

"I like black coffee," Bruce said with a shrug. "I just preferred it sweetened."

Clark could do nothing but stare at Bruce as if he was a stranger- and maybe he was. How many years had they known each other, and yet he didn't know something as important as how Bruce preferred his coffee. What else did he not know about him? What else had he wrongly assumed?

He silently handled Bruce the mug, watching in fascination as he drank from it. So it was true he liked coffee that way. Clark reached for the other mug but stopped before bringing it to his lips. "So. You like cream and sugar in your coffee and you also eat scones. Anything else you've hidden from me? Are you secretly a vampire? Or maybe you're just vegan."

Bruce cocked an eyebrow. "Are you going to freak out more if I tell you I know how to cook?"

Clark opened his mouth to speak but closed it again without a word. "You're lying."

The corner of Bruce's lips twitched. "Why would I lie about that. Alfred taught me when I was a boy. I found it relaxing, so the lessons continued for years."

"You really know how to cook."

"That's what I just said," He said dryly. "It's been years since I've cooked anything, but I still remember Alfred's lessons." Bruce tilted his head, a thoughtful expression on his face. "I can cook something for you some time if you need actual evidence."

Clark's expression lighted up. "Really?"

"Would you believe me otherwise."

"Maybe. But I wouldn't say no to the chance to get a taste of your cooking _and_ watch you work in the kitchen. I could even assist you. Besides, I obviously need to get to know my boyfriend better, so this sounds like a good opportunity to do just that," Clark added with a grin. With a teacher like Alfred and with how much of a perfectionist Bruce was, he was sure he would be in for a treat.

"And what do I get in exchange?" He asked with an eyebrow arched, dark eyes gleaming softly.

Clark swallowed. "What do you want?"

Bruce's lips curled into a wicked smirk. "You're a smart man. I'm sure you will think of something to thank me for all my effort."

He averted his eyes as his cheeks turned crimson. He still wasn't used to being teased like that, though that didn't mean he didn't like it. Before he found his voice again the sound of sirens and screams caught his attention.

"Go," Bruce told him before he even said anything. "We'll continue this conversation later."

"But we haven't set a date," Clark reminded him as he floated off the ground.

Bruce rolled his eyes. "I'll text you."

Clark used his superspeed to plant a gentle kiss on the corner of Bruce's mouth before flying out of the cave.

He really couldn't wait for that date.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some fluff after the mess of angst that was my last fic, so that's how this story was born. Sorry about the title but I had no idea what to call this, and I hope it brightened a little bit someone's day too in these difficult times. Stay safe everyone! ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> English is not my native language, so any tips or corrections are welcome.


End file.
